Today many vehicle operators use their smartphones to, for example, access maps for navigation or provide music or entertainment during the operation of a motor vehicle. At this time it is believed that no original equipment manufacturer offers a system for maintaining a smartphone in a readily accessible position in a motor vehicle where the driver may conveniently and safely view the screen of the smartphone. This document relates to an integrated tray table for a motor vehicle that addresses and meets this need.